


Percy Jackson's Story: Know Your Allies

by UniquaEclipsed13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Reading the Books, The Blood of Olympus Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquaEclipsed13/pseuds/UniquaEclipsed13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never easy for the superhero team know as the Avengers, but when a trio of weird old yarn- spinning ladies show up in their tower and say they need to learn about some kid named Percy Jackson (who they will supposedly need the help of) it gets even weirder then normal. Life for Percy Jackson had never been easy, he was a demigod son of Poseidon and now a part of a second great prophecy, he was sure he and Annabeth would die in Tartarus but when they suddenly find themselves back on Olympus with the rest of the seven, the gods and some group of "heroes" called the Avengers......Lets just say his day got even weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson's Story: Know Your Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that with how I'm doing this the Avengers have been friends for a while instead of just meeting like in the movie!! Also if I get anyone wrong or have any bad grammar please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks! :3

Tony gave a small groan as he stretched his back, sighing when it gave a few satisfying pops. 

"Careful Tony, people might think yo're getting old." Steve teases from next to him, hands stuffed in his jacket as the group walked down the street.

The billionaire scoffs. "Please, popping a few bones has nothing on you Cap." 

Bruce smiles slightly as he watched the two get into a playful argument before tuning them out to look back at the duo of silent assassins-turned-agents. "So when did Thor say he will be meeting us?"

Natasha turning from her quiet unspoken conversation with Clint to look at the brown haired scientist. "He said he would meet us at the tower, said he had something important to discuss with us. I wonder what it is..."

She trialed off as they got to the doors of Stark Industries (which they had decided to be their 'HQ') and they walked in, going to the eleventh floor where they normally went to talk.  Everything seemed normal as they went up the elevator.... until the door opened.

Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder, was kneeling. Now this wasn't that strange, they sometimes caught him kneeling and praying to his father, Odin, when he thought he needed help with something but this time was different. Now instead of noticing they were there and instantly getting up and greeting them warmly, he was seemed to be bowing before three elderly women. All three were pale and wrinkled with stark silver hair pulled back with bandannas. They also wore matching bleached cotton dresses down to the floor, all in all they looked like triplets.

"Uhhh Thor?' Clint, being the first to shack off his surprise, stepped forward slightly. 'Mind telling us who your guests are?"

Thor looked at them over his should before looking back at the ladies, the one in the middle nodded and he stood. Turning to the others he flashed a small warm smile of greeting before a more serious look took over. "Hello my friends I come with very important and grave news."

"Yea you said that earlier, so what is this 'important' news?" Tony asks, making quotes around important. 

"Such impatience, Anthony Stark." The woman on the left says in a soft, serene voice.

Tony stiffens slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he now looked at the woman warily. "How did you know my full name?"

The middle woman smiles slightly. "We know many things, some that needs to be spoken of now and some to be left to a later date."

Before Tony could make a retort Steve jumps in. "And what would these things be, ma'am?"

The lady turns to Steve. "What do you know of Greek mythology, Steve Rodgers?"

Steve tried to not let the way she said his name scare him but it still made a small shiver run down his spine. "Not much, I'm afraid. Why is that important?"

"It is very important because much like how some of the myths of my people are true the same can be said for others as well. At this time we speak of the Greeks and Romans, they are very much real and while we Norse have Asgard and the world tree the Greeks and Romans reside here on Earth and more specifically in New York." Thor says, his voice raising with a bit of excitement. 

"Wait you're saying that Apollo, Hades and Zeus really exist?" Bruce mutters, rubbing his head as a headache began forming.

There was a crack of thunder but when they looked at Thor he only frowned and looked out the window worriedly. "Be cautious in what you say friend, to Gods names mean power. They are not meant to be thrown around lightly."

"So why do we need to know all of this?" Nat says calmly, she could see other Gods being real since they had one of their very own team. And by what she could guess of her old memories of the Greek stories the three women in front of them was the Fates, which most of the time in the stories if they appeared it was a bad thing.

"It is because within a few months you will be faced with a war your team can not hope to win without help.' The Fate on the right says, a few strings appear and became wrapped around in her fingers. Each one was a different color, but only one caught the red haired assassin's eye. Natasha felt the urge to grab the red cord and run away but she kept her self still and she was glad to see the others forcing themselves to do the same, even Thor. 'This war will end several lives before they are meant to, so we must intervene. We will have you meet and learn about our greatest warrior and his friends, and only together you will save the world it self."

Thor's eyes widen. "Are you speaking of-! But I heard that he and his lady-!"

The three nod in together. "Yes we speak of him, without him everything will fall apart and there will be no hope."

"Who is this person?" Clint asks, voicing the rest of the team's thoughts. 

"Perseus Jackson.' The fates say together as their forms start to fade. 'Learn of your new allies, the fate of billions of lives depend on it."

With that they vanished and the team's visions went black.


End file.
